De Celos y Obsesiones
by Rabbit Black
Summary: No había otro modo, nunca lo habría. Porque que después de que "existen ellos", ni la muerte era una alternativa.
1. De Celos y Obsesiones I

_**Notas: **__Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y no tengo beneficio alguno al escribir estas historias mas que las de pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Personajes :**__ Matt, Mello, Near Y Linda_

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Este es mi primer Fic de esta serie la cual es una de mis favoritas y también Near es uno de mis favoritos aunque no tanto como el siempre Lindo L n/n. Ahora si hablo sobre el fic tengo que aclarar que no tendrá muchos capítulos. También Hablare un poco sobre un personaje que solo apareció en el manga, Linda. Si bien no salió mas que un par de veces realmente me gusto bastante, MisaMisa es agradable pero una Linda no solo era agradable si no que también estaba a la par de Mello y Near. _

_¡Sin más los dejo con el Finc! _

_

* * *

_

_**I**_

.

A la misma hora de siempre. Tres de la tarde, ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

Las primeras notas del piano comenzaron a escucharse por todo Wammy´s House. Ya nadie se sobresaltaba cuando veían su acostumbrado silencio desmoronarse para después regresar en aproximadamente una hora, en la que el eco de aquellas notas musicales se empeñaban por captar toda la atención dando a saber su magnificencia. Lo sublime de su métrica. Su perfección. No, ya para nadie era extraño ni difícil reconocer al término de cada melodía la genialidad de su esencia.

Pero no para él

_-"Demasiado ruido"—_Su mano estrujo un mechón de sus cabellos mientras su atención aparentemente puesta en los juguetes esparcidos a su alrededor era acaparada por aquella insinuosa melodía. Pero no era porque le gustase, al contrario a él le molestaba ese _ruido_. Trataba de buscar algo que le revelase una falla, un error en las notas, en la velocidad, en el tiempo entre cada una, la fuerza. Debía haber un error, disimulado pero debía haber uno. Algo que revelase que no valía la pena escucharle. Porque sabía que si lo notaba, él también lo haría. Y seria para él, Near; un triunfo personal. Sus ojos se posaron de forma afilada, atreves de la ventana abierta hacia el interior de la sala de música donde aquel hermoso piano blanco marfil era tocado con resolución por una chica. Una mueca se formo en su rostro para al instante borrarse y quedar inmutable como siempre.

_-"Ella es molesta"—_Sentencio, y continúo observando. Sus juguetes quedaron ignorados mientras él seguía desmembrando mentalmente cada nota musical en su afán de restarle genialidad. Se había cansado de escuchar cada día lo fantástica que era aquella chica con la que compartía pupitre en clases de Aritmética y Literatura Medieval. Estaba hastiado de que todos los habitantes del orfanato le tuviesen un trato por lo más especial cuando todos estaban en las mismas padre, sin madre, sin familia.

Ella no era diferente, no lo era.

Así que no le importaba que el mismo Roger dijese que Beethoven o Mozart eran aficionados a la música ante ella, ni que las pinturas de Davinci fuesen solo garabatos ante los cuadros hechos por esa chica. No le interesaba siquiera que su primera novela publicada haya sido un _Best-Seller_.

Lindsay Woolf, _Linda; _no era más especial por ello.

La música se detuvo y él regreso de sus cavilaciones al escuchar en su lugar la risilla de la chica. Al parecer había alguien más en la habitación con ella. Retorció su cabello con renovado interés esperando a ver a dicha persona.

_-"¡Basta Matt!"—_Escucho a la chica decir entre risas y dejo de respirar por un momento. Si el pelirrojo estaba ahí, entonces también lo estaría él, Mello. Tres años más grande que él, Mello. Demasiado delgado y alto para su edad, Mello, sonrisa burlona, hipócrita de reacciones violentas e impredecibles, ese mismo de ojos negros, vacios, fríos tan parecidos a los suyos. Mello, de ropas negras, demasiado ajustadas que resaltaban como el color de su descarada mirada sobre aquella piel de tonalidad nacarada. Mello, el chico rubio, su auto-nombrado rival.

_-"Si, Matt; ya basta. Deja a mi chica en paz" _

Near mordió su labio inferior. Había reconocido esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Demandante, chillona, casi nasal. El chico rubio apareció en su campo de visión al sentarse a lado de Linda, vio como este despeinaba con cariño los cabellos de la chica y decía algo a Matt que no pudo escuchar. Vio también como la niña se quitaba de encima la mano de Mello y le pareció que había dicho aun entre risas algo como_—"¡Ni en tu sueños!"—_Más risas se escucharon adentro de la habitación y él sin darse cuenta había sacado de su lugar la cabeza de uno de sus transformes al sostenerlo con fuerza. _¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? _Y _¿Por qué Mello había usado un adjetivo posesivo al hablar sobre esa molesta chica? _Siguió retorciendo sus cabellos hasta sentir como su cuero cabelludo era jalado con brusquedad.

En contadas ocasiones había visto a Mello y Matt hablar con _esa_ chica y cuando eso pasaba el rubio no paraba de decir estupideces, sin amargura, sin ganas de ofender o lastimar. Era de esas charlas sin sentido, sin finalidad, sin temas; de cualquier tema, de las que él, Mello; simplemente no solía llevar. Y así era, hasta que entraba la noche y cada uno tenía que regresar a sus habitaciones. De hecho a parte del chico pelirrojo, Linda era a la única a la que Mello trataba con amabilidad, fingida o no; ahí estaba. Mello también le tenía preferencia.

Near siguió mirando la escena buscando un _Porque._ _¿Qué tenía ella que todo mundo parecía estar a sus pies? _Era algo que no entendía y le hacía sentirse estúpido—"_Ella es molesta"_—Una nueva melodía se comenzó a escuchar y vio que esta vez era Matt el que estaba sentado al lado de la chica, al parecer tocando junto a ella, lo sabía porque las segundas notas se escuchaban menos acompasadas que las primeras. Siguió observando y escuchando hasta que Mello entro nuevamente en escena impidiéndole ver a Linda y Matt. El rubio sonrió de una forma a la que Near califico como socarrona, burlona, hipócrita; como las de siempre y quedaron mirándose por unos segundos que se convirtieron en dos minutos donde negro contra negro se perdieron, se fundieron, desistiendo en una lucha muda, furtiva, cotidiana. Mello mordió la barra de chocolate en su mano, de esas que podía comer más de cinco en el día, que aún en el almuerzo; en la sala común seguía engullendo, como si la definición de caries o dentista no existieran o más bien, no le importaran. Y con otra sonrisa más amplia y burlona, con el labio inferior ligeramente manchado del dulce; cerro la ventana corriendo también las cortinas. Near ya no pudo ver nada. Quedo observando otro rato para luego posar su vista al juguete en sus manos.

Él había visto cuidadosamente a la chica en cuanto se percato de la extraña atracción que parecían tener las personas por ella. Y no era muy diferente a las demás niñas, su cuerpo era pequeño y menudo, de piel clara y rasgos finos como cualquiera de descendencia Italiana, sus ojos eran de un color miel que él encontraba sin gracia alguna, a diferencia de "la hermosa mirada" que decían los demás, tenía la chica. Su cabello era corto y de color castaño, casi siempre alborotado aunque parecía que así era el peinado. Era una chica normal, como cualquier otra en el Wammy´s House. Quizás lo único diferente era la sonrisa traviesa que siempre se dibuja en el rostro de Lindsay Woolf. Muy pocos sonreían en ese lugar, no había mucho por que hacerlo.

Comenzó a armar castillos con sus naipes para luego destruirlos y volver a reconstruirlos esperando pacientemente hasta que llegara la hora de cenar y cuando esta llego se limito a observar de forma sutil a aquellos tres chicos que platicaban animosamente, casi como restregándole con éxtasis algo que no entendía, de lo que no formaba parte. Completamente ajeno a él .Y en todo ese tiempo en el que el rubio acariciaba la mejilla de la chica o retorcía uno de los mechones de aquel cabello castaño, se pregunto…

_¿Qué tenía Lindsay Woolf?_

Porque _Ella era molesta_

_¿Qué tenía esa chica, que le gustaba tanto a Mello? _

_._

_._


	2. De Celos y Obsesiones II

_**Notas: **__Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y no tengo beneficio alguno al escribir estas historias mas que las de pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Personajes :**__ Matt, Mello, Near Y Linda_

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Este es mi primer Fic de esta serie la cual es una de mis favoritas y también Near es uno de mis favoritos aunque no tanto como el siempre Lindo L n/n. Ahora si hablo sobre el fic tengo que aclarar que no tendrá muchos capítulos. También Hablare un poco sobre un personaje que solo apareció en el manga, Linda. Si bien no salió mas que un par de veces realmente me gusto bastante, MisaMisa es agradable pero una Linda no solo era agradable si no que también estaba a la par de Mello y Near. _

_¡Sin más los dejo con el Finc! _

_

* * *

_

_**II**_

.

.

Un cumpleaños en el Wammy´s House era un día tan aburrido y normal como cualquier otro. Un cumpleaños en aquel lugar era solo un recordatorio de que sus vidas no eran lo que esperaban, si no como debía ser. Era el saber que estaban solos y de que con cada año se acercaba el momento en que realmente se tendrían que valer por sí mismos, en que sus habilidades estarían puestas a pruebas, donde sabrían el verdadero significado de ser un genio en aquel mundo donde reinaba la ignorancia. Por eso un cumpleaños no era especial. Ni para él, ni para nadie. Demasiado trivial para darle un verdadero valor. Y era por eso que aquella frase sonó demasiado fuera de lugar, casi como una ofensa, aunque quizás exageraba, Quizás era por la persona que la decía. Quizás era por la sorpresa.

_-"Feliz Cumpleaños, Near"—_Ahí estaba ella, esa molestosa chica con la sonrisa cantarina dibujada en su pálido rostro que intentaba sacarle de quicio con aquel parpadeo ocasional y el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, que esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte, una que no daría.

_-"Pensaba darte algo"—_Revelo sonriendo con timidez pero Near no volvió a decir nada, se limito a observarla estrujando un mechón de sus blancos cabellos. Ella estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

_-"Aunque realmente no sabía que darte y…Mello dijo que no sería necesario"—_Ante la mención del rubio él solo abrió los ojos con extraña sorpresa, aunque no entendía bien el porqué después de todo los había visto platicar momentos antes.

_-"Tiene razón" —_Se limito a decir e hizo ademan de querer irse.

_-"Pero no le hice caso"—_La chica sonrió y extendió una caja forrada de color azul la cual quedo observando por unos momentos—"_No_ _es muy grande"_—Se disculpo con un sonrojo—"_Mello no estaba de acuerdo…pero él fue quien me consiguió el regalo, espero te guste"_

Near no apartaba su mirada del paquete _¿Mello lo había conseguido? ¿Por qué?_ Él no le agradaba al rubio, no había razón para que Mello hiciese tal cosa a menos que su interés por la _fea_ chica frente a él fuese más serio de lo que pensaba _¿Tanto le gustaba? _Tomo el regalo y lo sacudió levemente causando un ruido en su interior, la chica soltó una risilla que llamo su atención.

_-"Si lo abres te será más fácil saber que es"—_Sus ojos negros escudriñaron a la chica, alta y delgada con el cabello ahora hasta los hombros seguía siendo _fea._ Una conclusión a la cual llego de forma apresurada, sin ser del todo objetiva, nublada quizás por el sentimiento de molestia que le provocaba aquella chica pero que de igual forma tenia arraigada sin querer desengañarse o reconsiderar sus juicios previos. No quería, no tenia porque. La joven frente a él se movió incomoda ante su mirada tomando un color rosa brillante en su habitual pálido rostro, eso le desagrado tanto como la sonrisa tímida y el brillo acuoso que se alojo en aquellos grandes ojos, dándole esa apariencia de muñequita de porcelana que tanto le molestaba y que parecía tener un efecto enternecedor con cualquiera que estuviese a su alrededor.

_Ternura_. Ella parecía desprender ese sentimiento por cada uno de sus poros como si fuese hecha únicamente de ello _¿Era eso lo que gustaba a todos?_ Él nunca en su vida había experimentado aquella sensación o alguna parecida y nunca había deseado sentirlo. Tal vez se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, probablemente era una hipocresía de su parte negar su necesidad humana de amor y los sentimientos derivados de este, pero no era inteligente de su parte y de nadie aceptar debilidades de ese tipo. Además él se negaba de forma rotunda a decir, aceptar o tan siquiera pensar que Linda, _la fea y molestosa chica_ que le gustaba a Mello, podía hacerle sentir aquello que consideraba un tema Tabú.

_Ella era fea y molestosa. _¿Por qué le gustaba tanto a Mello?

_-"No me gustas"—_Un silencio inundo el ambiente cuando aquella simple frase salió de sus labios, tan fría, tan mecánica, tan verdadera. Esperaba, quizás; que ella preguntara el porqué de esa confesión, sus razones, unas a las cuales no encontraba pie ni cabeza porque ella tenía el don de hacerle sentir estúpido. Porque ella era _molesta_…y _fea_. Siguió retorciendo aquel mechón de cabello, sus ojos fijos en aquel rostro que había adquirido una expresión tan inmutable como la suya, sin su sonrisa traviesa, sin aquel brillo vivaz en su mirada. Ella solo permanecía ahí, de pie, con la respiración pausada. Como simulando ser una muy hermosa escultura de mármol.

_-"No me gustas"—_Repitió por segunda vez, saboreando aquellas palabras. Pero por una extraña razón, que se obligo a catalogar como efecto de su disgusto, se vio en la necesidad de recordarse por que le había dicho aquello. El trato especial, las confesiones de adoración, Mello. Razones simples, sin fundamentos, sin nada solido con lo cual apoyarse. Mentira. Si las había, él las veía frente a sí, tan palpables como los dulces en su bolsillo o el regalo entre sus manos. Ese regalo que Mello había conseguido solo porque ella se lo pidió. No lo entendía _¿O era que no quería entender?_ No, tonterías. Siempre era así. No había nada que pensar, él nunca se equivocaba.

Minutos después Linda solo se en congio de hombros y volvió a su habitual expresión risueña y respondió:

_-"Ya lo sabía."_

_._

_._

_._


	3. Punto Medio I

_**Notas: **__Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y no tengo beneficio alguno al escribir estas historias mas que las de pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Personajes:**__ Matt, Mello, Near Y Linda_

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Este es un capitulo alternativo a la historia original así que no está en secuencia alguna con los capítulos anteriores, es decir que es completamente independiente. Posiblemente haya algunos otros capítulos extras como este a los cuales identificare como "Punto Medio". Este es el primero. Espero les guste y dejen Review_

_

* * *

_

_**Punto Medio I.**_

.

.

Giraba sobre sí misma una y otra vez con los brazos abiertos, con la mirada perdida en la bóveda celeste a muchos, demasiados metros, kilómetros por sobre su cabeza, riendo abiertamente con toda la alegría y jovialidad que podía. Su vestido blanco marfil se embolsaba con cada giro destellando la luz platina de la luna llena haciéndole prácticamente brillar acusa del efecto que tenia sobre su igualmente pálida piel, haciéndola lucir irreal, hermosa, con el cabello castaño en contraste sublime revoleteando a su alrededor dándole la imagen perfecta, ideal, de una hada de Luna o la princesa de la misma. Así la observaban ellos, quienes se mantenían a muy pocos metros en silencio devoto, con sonrisas sutiles, deseando absorber un poco de aquella juguetona inocencia que se negaba a ser opacada por el mundo lógico, racional, gris y si les preguntaran, si se permitieran contestar; admitirían con una extraña mezcla de tentación y desprecio que ese mundo que les era negado, ese mundo donde Linda existía, en una parte recóndita de sus almas—Si es que de verdad tenían una—se encontraba seducida por la eterna sonrisa y las fraternales caricias que esa chica les ofrecía. Porque deberían—Pero nunca lograrían—admitir que eso a lo que llamaban amor les era un incomprensible y excitante misterio.

Y Linda sonreía despreocupada, enamorada totalmente de la vida y ellos sentían celos, querían hacer lo mismo, querían desentrañar esa incógnita que representaba aquella niña a la que simplemente no podían, por alguna extraña razón, negar algo. Pero como ese sentimiento parecía rehuirles se conformaban con verla, con tenerla cerca, a ella, a Linda, a la que secretamente cada uno deseaba para sí mismo. Porque solo ella podría juntarlos en una misma habitación donde Matt y Mello no eran un conjunto y Near el enemigo, donde no había miradas airadas, comentarios ácidos y rivalidades gritadas. Porque ella sonreía y les recordaba lo ignorantes que los tres eran por igual, no existían diferencias.

Linda giraba dibujando pequeños círculos sobre el césped con los pies descalzos, bailoteando de aquí para allá disfrutando del momento, único, significativo, especial, pero ellos no lograban ver lo que ella veía. Mello farfullo algo, Matt rio por lo bajo y Near solo retorció un mechón de su cabello. Y como adivinando, Linda se acerco donde ellos, con su eterna sonrisa, su aire angelical y la imagen maternal que ellos descaradamente le habían plantado. Se sujeto del delgado brazo del joven albino invitándole a bailar con ella, pero Near se negó una y otra vez, porque no había música, no había motivo, no había lógica en esa acción. Linda dibujo una mueca de molestia y no sirvió argumento alguno, Near fue arrastrado acompañado de la risa burlona del rubio y un "uuu" del pelirrojo. El pequeño chico en pijamas sabía hacer muchas cosas, pero entre esas cosas no estaba el bailar; la niña le guiaba paso a paso y sorprendentemente Near se vio totalmente perdido sin que su privilegiada memoria lograse grabar explicaciones, conformándose más con procesar la sensación de calidez que desprendía la cercanía de Linda.

Mello se dio el gusto de burlarse por primera vez en su vida de algo mal hecho por Near.

Matt se sorprendió a sí mismo y al rubio al pedirle una pieza solo para demostrarle al pequeño albino y a Linda lo que era realmente bailar, según él.

Near se dejo llevar por alguien más que no era su propio yo y disfrutar de un momento ilógico y aparentemente insignificante a sus ojos.

Linda solo pensaba en lo a gusto que era estar así, los cuatro juntos y en lo maravilloso que sería permanecer de ese modo, sin sucesores de **L**, sin inteligencias privilegiadas, aptitudes musicales y rivalidades proclamadas, solo ellos: Matt, Mello, Near y Linda

_Una sinfonía perfecta_

_._

_._


	4. De Celos y Obsesiones III

_**Notas: **__Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y no tengo beneficio alguno al escribir estas historias mas que las de pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Personajes :**__ Matt, Mello, Near Y Linda_

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Este es mi primer Fic de esta serie la cual es una de mis favoritas y también Near es uno de mis favoritos aunque no tanto como el siempre Lindo L n/n. Ahora si hablo sobre el fic tengo que aclarar que no tendrá muchos capítulos. También Hablare un poco sobre un personaje que solo apareció en el manga, Linda. Si bien no salió mas que un par de veces realmente me gusto bastante, MisaMisa es agradable pero una Linda no solo era agradable si no que también estaba a la par de Mello y Near. _

_¡Sin más los dejo con el Finc! _

_

* * *

_

.

_**III**_

.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras de vez en vez alzaba la mirada hacia aquel punto blanco, en pijamas; que resaltaba entre el pasto verde de los jardines traseros del Wammy´s House, estaba consciente de antemano que él se daba cuenta, tanto como ellos…Pero no le importaba, después de todo no intentaba en lo absoluto disimularlo. Además a Mello tampoco le importaba ocultar mucho la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí, frente a ella; fingiendo con una mueca socarrona junto con su inseparable barra de chocolate que no entendía tanto como debería la _"Filosofía del Arte Contemporáneo"_ por lo que acudía a ella para que le explicase.

-"Esto es ridículo…"—Se atrevió a farfullar borrando todo rastro de la sonrisa picara y el brillo juguetón de sus ojos castaños, dejando nada más que un gesto inmutable y una mirada profunda, cortante que aquel rubio chico pareció disfrutar mordiendo a su vez un pedazo de su golosina. Mello no dijo nada, se limito a sonreír de forma burlona; gesto por de más molesto y característico en él. Linda sostuvo la mirada sintiéndose a su vez incomoda bajo el escrutinio de aquellos orbes negros que se obligaba a no demostrar. Dibujo una leve sonrisa.

-"…Pero eso a ti no te importa"—El sonido de una risilla se escucho segundos después y la chica desvió su mirada hacia el joven pelirrojo que parecía a simple vista demasiado entretenido con aquel juego de video que había estafado a algún niño en una de sus acostumbradas fugas del orfanato. Matt se relamió los labios y sin despegar su mirada del aparato pidió que se apresuraran a continuar con la lección pues deseaba ir mas tarde a ver que podría conseguir donde los torpes chicos adictos al ajedrez. Linda asintió ya sin muchas ganas de empezar a debatir las verdaderas razones por las que se encontraban ahí. Después de todo, ella ya lo sabía, Matt también, incluso Mello aun cuando lo negara. Aquello se le antojo una muy mala representación Griega donde por un estúpido motivo había quedado en medio de todo y que por un motivo mucho más estúpido aun, disfrutaba de aquel obligado papel. Respiro hondo, captando el olor a pasto mojado, cítrico, cigarro y chocolate. _Near, Matt y Mello._

La sonrisa cantarina, radiante, llamativa a pareció de nuevo en su rostro, modulo su tono de voz, no demasiado dulce, no tan autoritaria. Siguió con su explicación, que no hacía falta; ni ese día ni ninguno. Porque todo lo que relacionaba a _Matt, Mello y Near_ eran pretextos que inducían a un juego en el que la finalidad y el premio no eran conocidos o al menos no coherentes, no para Linda. Y a veces cuando se permitía ver más allá de lo evidente, se daba cuenta de que más que participante, era eso, el juego, el juguete predilecto y otras veces, menos frecuentes; se dejaba convencer de que _Matt, Mello y Near_, no eran tan malos. Después de todo a Mello no le interesaba lo que ella pudiese decirle, Matt lo escuchaba pero nunca lo entendía y a Near simplemente le bastaba con ignorarla. Y en todas esas situaciones existía una Linda diferente, la sarcástica y acida, la paciente y juguetona y por supuesto, su favorita; la Linda tímida, estúpida e ilusa.

Y las tres, cuando se juntaban y quedaban atrapadas entre aquellos imanes, dos de ellos más atrayentes y fatídicos, polos opuestos, blanco y negro; llegaban a la conclusión de que las tres; que Linda, no tenía por qué estar ahí, que era ajena, una intrusa. Pero, y que también, aun sabiéndolo seguía de pie luchando por no ser absorbida por completo. Después de todo, una cuarta personalidad emergía sombría, animal completamente autodestructiva.

_Linda era masoquista._

Todos lo sabían, Roger lo sabía, Watari también; pero ya no importaba, ya era tarde cuando lo reconocía y como siempre volvía quedar atrapada entre tres imanes, dos de ellos más mortales. Y quedaba, para Linda, aceptar que el juego era ella pero no con ella. Lo percibía, lo sabia en esas miradas furtivas tan parecidas a las suyas dedicadas a aquel joven albino, tímidas, estúpidas e ilusas. Porque todo, cualquier cosa; donde estuvieran esos tres era para Linda irracional en lo racional, ajeno como propio, extraño y conocido. Tan contradictorio. Tan atractivo. Y nuevamente entendía el porqué, mientras tres pares de ojos se alzaban al mismo tiempo como pareciendo competir entre ellos. _Matt, Mello y Near_; intercambiando miradas significativas, contraproducentes para después devolverlas a ella. Una sonrisa pequeña, sin importancia, otra más y como siempre, burlona y la última, que no era sonrisa; que no era nada. Solo la dureza del diamante en aquellos ojos negros que parecían querer perforarla.

Linda era masoquista, porque lo sabía y lo entendía, como Roger, como Watari, como todos pero aun así seguía luchando por no ser destruida, no mucho. Después de todo el juego era ella pero no con ella, porque nunca habría un espacio mas, no para ella. Porque siempre y por siempre solo serian tres. _Matt, Mello y Near._

Linda simplemente no estaba en la ecuación.


	5. De Celos y Obsesiones IV

Notas:

_Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y no tengo beneficio alguno al escribir estas historias mas que las de pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Personajes :**__ Matt, Mello, Near Y Linda_

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Este es mi primer Fic de esta serie la cual es una de mis favoritas y también Near es uno de mis favoritos aunque no tanto como el siempre Lindo L n/n. Ahora si hablo sobre el fic tengo que aclarar que no tendrá muchos capítulos. También Hablare un poco sobre un personaje que solo apareció en el manga, Linda. Si bien no salió mas que un par de veces realmente me gusto bastante, MisaMisa es agradable pero una Linda no solo era agradable si no que también estaba a la par de Mello y Near. _

_¡Sin más los dejo con el Finc! _

* * *

.

_._

_**IV**_

Nunca se puso a pensar en cosas que le resultaban tan triviales como el amor u el odio. La primera no lo necesitaba y el segundo era tan irracional y sin finalidad como el anterior, era lo más que había llegado a conciliar sobre ello_. Pero siempre podía haber excepciones._ Aquel día había sido igual que los demás, tan monótono, tan normal, justo como gustaba que fueran. Lo práctico y rutinario eran cosas que no discutía. Por eso cuando fue llamado en horas de clases para que fuese a la oficina de Roger, se sintió molesto, no estaba en sus planes; pero tampoco lo demostraría. Asintiendo obedientemente se levanto de su pupitre y se encamino con paso lento. A unos cuantos pasos de llegar vio a una persona sentada en la pequeña banca de madera colocada frente la puerta que daba a la oficina del director, supo inmediatamente quien era. Como no saberlo si era para él, la única molestia en el Wammy´s House

Sus ojos ónix se fijaron en la figura pequeña que se dio cuenta también de su presencia y aquellos grandes ojos miel enmarcados por largas pestañas parecieron brillar cuando ambas chocaron. Una chica de su misma edad, Lindsay Woolf más conocida como Linda, tan frágil e indefensa como siempre, con un lindo vestido blanco que parecía fundirse con su igualmente pálida piel.

-"Hola, Near"—Él no contesto, no tenia por que hacerlo, observo aquella maña que tenia la chica de morderse el dedo y le pareció _molesto_. Se fijo igualmente en el cabello castaño sujeto ahora por dos graciosas coletas y le pareció _feo,_ incluso miro el leve rubor en sus mejillas que le hacía ver más niña creyéndolo _desagradable_, y se pregunto, como muchas otras veces; por qué le gustaba tanto a Mello. Le dio la espalda a la chica y entro a la oficina. Ella era molesta, su presencia lo era, su genialidad también. Aunque aquello de que era una _genio_ lo comenzaba a dudar. En un principio cuando anunciaron a los posibles sucesores de **L** no le pareció extraño encontrarse compitiendo con Mello. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero ella no tenía nada que hacer en esa ya conocida rivalidad.

Linda estaba junto al rubio en el segundo puesto como posible **L**, pero rechazo cualquier futuro que hubiese tenido como tal. Idiota—"_Ya tengo planes"—_Fue lo único que dijo y Roger lo acepto, no insistió y nunca más se volvió a comentar ese hecho. Así, ella quedo fuera de todo—"_Su mundo es otro"—_Aclaro el director del orfanato. Mello lo sabía y él también. Ella era una soñadora llena de una tonta energía infantil. Si, ella era una molestia.

Cuando entro no se sorprendió de ver al hombre sentado detrás de sus escritorio tan imperturbable como siempre animándole a pasar con una señal. Mello también se encontraba ahí con un gesto ofuscado y barra de chocolate en mano— _"¿Linda está afuera?"_—Pregunto el hombre y él solo asintió retorciendo un mechón de sus blancos cabellos, al darse cuenta de la diminuta sonrisa que dibujo el rubio ante la mención de aquella fastidiosa chica

Roger no anduvo con rodeos, les informo sobre la muerte de Lawliet y Watari así como lo mucho que lamentaba tan inesperada pérdida de dos grandes y brillantes mentes. Mello sin embargo, tan impaciente como siempre, tenía otros intereses. Poco le importaba si Lawliet y su viejo mentor eran cremados o enterrados. Y pregunto inmediatamente quien seria ahora su sucesor. El hombre pasó su mirada entre el rubio y Near que armaba un rompecabezas que había traído consigo—_"No pudo hacerlo. Pero estoy seguro que habría querido que trabajaran en conjunto"_—Near no tenía problemas con ello, no le desagradaba para nada la idea pero la reacción de Mello fue, ciertamente predecible. El chico se negó rotundamente saliendo apresuradamente de la oficina avisando bastante exaltado que se iría también del orfanato. Que estaría desde ese momento por su propia cuenta.

La puerta cerró con violencia. Near ni se inmuto, se lo esperaba—"_Ella está afuera"—_Se acordó y pidió permiso para retirarse después de que Roger le informara que partiría al día siguiente hacia su nueva residencia donde conocería a los integrantes de su equipo con el cual esperaba consiguiera buenos resultados en la captura de Kira y deseándole al mismo tiempo un final muy distinto a L Lawliet—_"Dile a Linda que entre"_—Near asintió y salió. Nuevamente su mirada se fijo en la pequeña chica que ahora estaba de pie

_-"Pasa"—_Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Mello estaba a una distancia mínima de ella, retorciendo entre sus dedos un mechón de aquellos cabellos castaños. E inconscientemente imito el gesto consigo mismo_—"Pasa"—_Volvió a repetir, pero el rubio parecía no tener intenciones de dejarla ir.

_-"Mello…"—_Susurro la chica rosando a penas sus pequeños dedos con la mano del chico y al instante este dejo de hacer lo que hacía_—"Lo único que valía la pena de este odioso lugar, cuídate"_—Mascullo el rubio sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y entregándoselo en las manos a Linda. Mello se fue con la barbilla alzada, orgulloso, impetuoso, sin mirar siquiera al chico albino que había susurrado su nombre al pasar junto a él. Y tan rápido como Near lo vio alejarse se acerco a la chica acorralándola contra la pared y ese _desagradable _sonrojo de sus mejillas se hizo presente. _¿Qué le gustaba de ella a Mello? _La observo con cuidado, prestando toda su atención y no encontró nada de lo que ya se había dado cuenta. Nada que le _gustase_. Se acerco a un mas hasta sentir la respiración de la chica chocar con su rostro y un ligero aroma a dulce y fresas le inundo las fosas nasales. Sus labios rozaron sutilmente y él aprovechando aquel segundo de confusión de la chica arrebato la golosina de empaque naranja de aquellas pequeñas manos. Ese contacto fue erróneo. Como todo lo que tenía que ver con ella

_-"Roger ha dicho que pases"—_Y sin más se alejo. Aun tenía ese leve sabor a fresas en los labios, tan tenue, sutil pero seguía ahí. Y eso era molesto. Rompió la envoltura y se llevo un pedazo de chocolate a la boca, la sensación cremosa del dulce favorito de Mello inundo su paladar reemplazando a las fresas y una idea descabellada que tenía que ver con labios, sabor y Mello en el mismo contexto arremetió contra su sentido común. Near no quería desequilibrar a un mas su mundo personal y decidió tirar el resto del chocolate en el primer bote que encontró. Ese sabor podría ser demasiado adictivo.

Fue encaminándose a su habitación, retorciendo insistentemente aquel mecho de cabello atrapado entre sus dedos. Recordó aquel suave roce de labios y soltó un gruñido involuntario. Muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza de forma tan rápida que muchas de ellas eran incoherentes. Entro a su cuarto enojado consigo mismo. Había perdido su valioso autocontrol. Se sentó en la cama cubriendo su cabeza con la sábana blanca, alargo el brazo hasta tocar unos pequeños objetos en la mesita de alado. Miro por largo rato aquel tiro al blanco que colgaba de su pared. Y durante ese tiempo llego a una conclusión.

A él no le molestaba Linda, ni que Mello la prefiriese después de Matt. No le desagradaba aquellos ojos del color de la miel, las pestañas largas y el alborotado cabello castaño ahora peinado en dos enroscadas coletas. No era así. Porque él sentía algo más, algo que iba contra cualquiera de sus ideales. El Near odiaba a Linda Woolf. Por todo y por nada. Irracional, sin motivo, sin objetivo. Un sentimiento que no era más que un estorbo que carecía de lógica y que existía de todas formas. Ella no le desarmaría, no lo permitiría. Él era el nuevo **L**, sentimientos como ese no ayudaban a nada.

Lanzo el dardo dando en el blanco y volvió a retorcer su cabello.

.

.


	6. Punto Medio II

**Notas: **_Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y no tengo beneficio alguno al escribir estas historias mas que las de pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Personajes:**__ Matt, Mello, Near Y Linda_

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Este es un capitulo alternativo a la historia original así que no está en secuencia alguna con los capítulos anteriores, es decir que es completamente independiente. Posiblemente haya algunos otros capítulos extras como este a los cuales identificare como "Punto Medio". _

_

* * *

_

.

.

_**Punto Medio II.**_

_._

_._

_Linda era a sus doce años, pequeña, esbelta, alegre y para algunos demasiado parlanchina, pero no por eso mucho menos preciosa._

Matt siempre había pensado que al mundo se había venido para experimentar y probar toda maravilla que había en este. Siempre se imaginaba a si mismo conduciendo algún auto de carreras negro estampado con llamas, haciendo comer el polvo que dejaba a su paso a esos idiotas que pensaban podían ganarle. Otras veces se veía a sí mismo escalando alguna montaña rocosa, el Himalaya y por qué no, hasta el Everest; morir congelado tampoco podría ser tan malo como muchos pensaban. También, una buena carrera de motocross, buceo, paracaidismo y salto de acantilado o bongí seria emocionante.

_Mello a sus catorce años no era amable, considerado o respetuoso y tampoco es que le importara mucho lo que pensaran de él._

Querría, del mismo modo, conocer otros lugares y no quedarse únicamente con la imagen desesperantemente familiar del jardín y los interiores de orfanato. Italia era bastante elegante, Francia también y ambos según sabia tenía muy buenos bares nocturnos de juegos y apuestas—Ilegales en su mayoría—en las barrios más bajos y olvidados aunque también sería bueno aprender de su cultura…mucho después de divertirse un rato. Las vegas también eran un grandioso destino, la ciudad que nunca duerme era sin duda su idea de paraíso terrenal. México también tenía mucho que ofrecer en especial para alguien como él que sabía lo que quería. Incluso Japón, la tierra del Sol naciente parecía ser un buen lugar donde pasar una estancia indefinida.

_Ni Mello ni Linda eran iguales, siquiera similares. Ella se divertía pintando lo que sea que se le cruzara en frente, tocando aquel piano olvidado antes de su llegada, bailoteando como una habilidosa bailarina en pleno debut. Él se complacía torturando al que sea que se le cruzara en frente, irrumpiendo la paz de cualquier habitación con su simple entrada, desquebrajando y bordeando las reglas a su beneficio. Linda prefería el Blanco y Azul celeste para el mural de la clase, Mello querría negro, marrón, gris y parecidos._

Podría, si quisiera; leer tantos libros de cualquier nacionalidad, sin importarle su calidad o genero pero como no quería se conformaría con toda clase de juegos de realidad virtual, adquirir cuanta nueva consola de videojuegos saliera a la venta y no despreciar en lo absoluto ningún juego sin importar categoría. Probaría toda marca de cigarros—Que no debería hasta la mayoría de edad—Manteniendo siempre sus preferidos, el alcohol también pero no en exceso. Las drogas, las probaría quizás, solo por no dejar. Cualquier comida estaría bien siempre y cuando no fuesen vegetales. Los dulces no los menospreciaba.

_Linda olía siempre a champú y perfume dejando rastro cuando caminaba de esa forma tan grácil y femenina que tenia. Mello parecía ser mas bien, una enorme tarta de chocolate envuelta de una fuerte cubierta de fiereza y rebeldía_.

La ropa no importaba, no mucho, comodidad sobre todo; tampoco el color, eso sí; rosita ni muerto. ¡Oh! Y ¿Cómo olvidar el Kamasutra?

_Linda parecía casi obsesionada con Near. Mello estaba obsesionado con destruir a Near._

Cualquier cosa, no importaba lo extraño, doloroso o estúpido que fuese; Matt quería experimentarlo.

_Ella se cohibía y sonrojaba con la extrema cercanía. Se estremecía y pestañeaba entreabriendo los labios. _

Desde lo más simple a lo más complejo.

_Él alzaba la barbilla orgulloso, inflaba el pecho y retaba con la mirada. Torcía los labios y arrugaba el entrecejo._

Y sonreía satisfecho cuando tachaba una cosa más de su lista, dispuesto y seguro de continuar su odisea.

_Linda sabia a fresas y una combinación exquisita de otros dulces. Mello a Chocolate y un toque extraño de menta._

Después de todo, Matt estaba seguro de que el mundo estaba hecho para probar y experimentar de todo un poco, cada vez mas.

_Hombre o Mujer_

Y quizás el repetir algunas cosas tampoco estaría tan mal.

_Daba igual. _

_._

_._

_._


	7. De Celos y Obsesiones V

_**Notas: **__Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y no tengo beneficio alguno al escribir estas historias mas que las de pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Personajes :**__ Matt, Mello, Near Y Linda_

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Este es mi primer Fic de esta serie la cual es una de mis favoritas y también Near es uno de mis favoritos aunque no tanto como el siempre Lindo L n/n. Ahora si hablo sobre el fic tengo que aclarar que no tendrá muchos capítulos. También Hablare un poco sobre un personaje que solo apareció en el manga, Linda. Si bien no salió mas que un par de veces realmente me gusto bastante, MisaMisa es agradable pero una Linda no solo era agradable si no que también estaba a la par de Mello y Near. _

_¡Sin más los dejo con el Finc! _

_

* * *

_

.

.

_**V**_

_._

_._

_Casi_ podía escucharlo. _Casi _podía sentirlo. _Casi_ podía olerlo.

Y era entonces cuando se alegraba de que su IQ no fuese tan desarrollado, porque entonces el "_Casi_" seria borrado, expedido; dejando únicamente el _"Podía"_ y eso era algo que no deseaba.

Se revolvía con insistencias entre las sabanas rojo oscuro, casi marrón, una y otra vez farfullando maldiciones contra nadie, contra todos, contra él cuya partida parecía haberle afectado de mas y no podía permitirlo, no podía mostrarlo, no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sea que intentaba salir en ese momento donde a las tres de la mañana no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Y sonrió con amargura, resignándose, mientras recordaba que una vez, justamente él; le había dicho que las tres de la mañana era el momento donde salían los demonios, según, claro la creencia religiosa. En aquel momento ambos habían sonreído de forma maliciosa, concordando salir más a menudo a esa hora, su hora. En definitiva, tenían razón. Matt se acomodo de forma que su mirada empañada por la noche quedase fija en aquella cama colocada justo a un costado de la suya antes ocupada, ahora vacía. Las tres de la mañana era la hora del demonio, su demonio personal, Mello.

Estaba seguro de que mañana cuando saliera de nuevo el sol, se levantaría de mal humor con el ceño fruncido y ojeras marcadas por otra noche más en vela. Y todo por culpa de él, de Mello, su socio, su cómplice, su camarada y hasta se atrevía decir de forma retorcida, su amigo, pero nada más; cualquier otra cosa lo negaría siempre, rotundamente. Y Linda, tan dulce, tan sencilla, tan maternal, se acercaría pero no preguntaría; no habría nada que preguntar, ella no era estúpida, ni él ni Mello la habían considerado así alguna vez. Posiblemente ella sabía sobre su demonio, el que le seguía y atormentaba, lo daba por hecho y eso era vergonzoso. Linda, la chica de cabello castaña ahora sujeto en dos coletas, ojos miel, vivaces, labios delgados. Pero como no preguntaba sencillamente se sentaría en la banca junto a ella y jugaría su nuevo videojuego hasta las tres de la tarde, cuando ella se iba, cuando las notas de aquel piano resonaban furiosas, energéticas, hermosas; permitiéndole un momento de paz, de gloria, de olvido. Que diferente era.

A las tres de la tarde, desde hace casi seis meses. Linda. Delgada, pálida, bañada de dulcísima inocencia, mirada curiosa, movimientos ligeros, elegantes. Una angelical obra de arte perfumada a rosas y fresas. A las tres de la mañana, movimientos bruscos, violentos casi vulgares, posos negros, vacios, retadores, formando esa desdeñosa mirada, bañado de altivez, prepotencia, piel nacarada, delgado quizás demasiado. Una sombría y demoniaca presencia con el empalagoso olor al chocolate, a tentación y pecado. Mello.

Y podría atormentar, golpear, insultar o blasfemar. Mello podría descargar en él cada una de sus frustraciones, empezando con Near y cayendo en picada en problemas de quien sabe que. Pero Matt no deseaba olvidar, ni que hubiese sido diferente; aún cuando terminaba siendo más que el amigo sumiso, el cómplice fiel, el siervo dedicado, el aprendiz humilde; donde Mello era y seria siempre el dominante, el líder, amo y señor. Por qué sabía que no importaba donde fuese el rubio, él siempre lo seguiría. Y Mello podría llevarlo incluso a las profundidades del infierno y no importaría. Ni la muerte los separaría.

Estaba consciente de ello. Y demás cosas que no aceptaría. Por que Matt solo era débil de carácter más no estúpido. Soltó un grito ahogado de frustración, de rabia, de vergüenza. Casi, casi podía escuchar esa voz ronca, profunda, riéndose de él, de su debilidad y nuevamente agradecía el _"Casi"_ y le huía al _"Podía"_. Matt no sabía si aquello era lealtad o una morbosa fascinación lo que le impulsaba. Pero llego a la conclusión, de que en realidad no le importaba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salió el sol todos se preguntaban el por qué de esa repentina acción y muchas teorías surgieron, ninguna acertada, no del todo por lo que cuando el aroma a rosas y fresas llenaba el aula, la sala común o curioseaba en el patio no tardaban en volver su atención y preguntar a ella, a Linda que sonreía como siempre, picara, bellísima el por qué de la inesperada desaparición del pelirrojo adicto a los juegos de video, pero ella solo ampliaba su sonrisa y se alejaba con movimientos rítmicos, como flotando…

_-"Matt…ya se había tardado" _

_._

_._

_._


	8. De Celos Y Obsesiones VI

_**Notas:**__Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y no tengo beneficio alguno al escribir estas historias mas que las de pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Personajes :**__ Matt,Mello,Near Y Linda_

_**Advertencias**__: Adaptada a cualquier interpretación Yaoi o Hetero._

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Este es mi primer Finc de esta serie la cual es una de mis favoritas y tambien Near es uno de mis favoritos aunque no tanto como el siempre Lindo L n///n. Ahora si hablo sobre el finc tengo que aclarar que no tendra muchos capitulo si no seran solo 10 (si bueno yo creo que son pocos)Tambien Hablare un poco sobre un personaje que solo salio en el manga, Linda. Si bien no salio mas que un par de veces realmente me gusto bastante, MisaMisa es agradable pero una Linda no solo era agradable si no que tambien estaba a la par de Mello y Near. _

_Sin mas los dejo con el Finc!! Y si les agrada haganlo saber...los Reviews alimenta la imaginacion el alma._

* * *

_**-**_

_**CAPITULO VI**_

**_-_**

Se movía entre los callejones oscuros con paso firme como quien conoce los terrenos sin miedo alguno de lo que sea que pudiese salir de entre las sombras. Aunque mantenía una mano cerca de aquel cinturón de cuero donde colgaba una Magnum 23. Se movía a paso lento marcadamente ególatra y no importaba que fuesen las 2:30 am, que fuera invierno o que solo estuviera arropado con una camisa entallada, pantalones de cuero, ajustados y botines. Todo iba perfecto. Pero su naturaleza impredecible, impasible deseaba explotar, hacer mella en él_—"No es el momento…no aun"—_Y se calmaba con esfuerzo mordisqueando una barra de chocolate, sonriendo de forma burlona proyectando un futuro casi asegurado. Su triunfo y gloria. En definitiva, todo iba perfecto. Había pensado que sería más difícil lograr sus objetivos, que encontraría obstáculos, algo que lo hiciese más complicado…más excitante. Pero todo había resultado a su favor, aquellos hombres eran demasiado estúpidos, demasiado ambiciosos. Y él por supuesto, era demasiado para ellos.

Con una patada abrió la puerta metálica que se interponía en su camino, para luego cerrarla de la misma forma detrás de él. Avanzo un poco más por aquel corredor precariamente iluminado por aquellas lámparas que parpadeaban tal y como si fuese una escena de terror donde, probablemente; él sería el asesino.

Llego a un cuarto reducido donde había solamente un sillón desgastado, un colchón sucio con una sabana aterciopelada en negro, una mesa en decadencia con cartas de póker, bebidas junto a una pizza a medio comer y una lámpara que guindaba del techo que brindaba de una extraña y fosforescente iluminación al lugar. Pero no podía decir que todo fuese un asco. En un rincón se encontraba un equipo de cómputo de muy buena calidad, de lo mejor cavia decir. Con muchos monitores y de más. Su centro de mando. Tomo otra barra de chocolate y se acostó boca arriba sobre su "esplendorosa cama". Sabía que tenía que descansar si no al día siguiente saldría de un peor humor del que solía cargar y posiblemente terminaría disparándole a alguno de esos ineptos que tenía bajo su control, aunque ciertamente eso le importaría muy poco. _Un insecto menos en el mundo._ Pero aun los necesitaba, todavía esos insectos le eran de utilidad.

Se pasó una mano entre sus cabellos rubios y apretó los parpados con fuerza. Un sonido retumbo entre aquellas cuatros paredes, una tormenta desatada, los truenos la precedían y la luz precaria del lugar se esfumo en el segundo de que aquel estruendo se abría paso como una potente explosión, como la bala de su Magnum 23. Mello soltó un bufido mientras escuchaba la lluvia furiosa caer y los relámpagos rugir como un Dios enfurecido. El mismo Dios que le había arrancado de tajo la visión de una vida normal…una de esas asquerosas y monótonas vidas cobijadas en el seno de una familia donde su intelecto y carácter pudieron ser aletargadas. El ser supremo que maldecía y despreciaba, negando su existencia por el simplemente hecho que no podía ver ni tocar. Y como ignorándole de nueva cuenta hizo caso omiso de los estruendos de la tormenta amortiguando sonidos con aquellos audífonos conectados al ipod negro de su reciente adquisición. Pulso "Play" y cerró los ojos con fuerza, con pies y manos sobresaliendo de aquel asqueroso colchón.

Y no pudo evitar dibujar una sutil sonrisa.

Sus tímpanos parecían retumbar con aquella música de Metal, que si bien se le hacían tontas por su inexistente letra, le agradaba escuchar tantos sonidos de diferentes clases y mezclas dejándose llevar por un momento en aquella laguna de simplicidad etérea que parecía querer explotarle los oídos. El amaba lo destructivo. Y como repentina contradicción que no supo decir si le molestaba o no, una nueva pista se escucho atreves de los audífonos. Su cuerpo se tenso y sin querer dejo de respirar momentáneamente al escuchar las primeras notas del piano. E irónicamente una canción de cuna.

Sus recuerdos parecieron dispararse uno tras otro hasta llegar a un momento exacto, donde la luz de la tarde se colaba atreves de las ventanas adornadas con aquellas cortinas azul cielo que brindaban de aquella poco frecuentada sala de música una atmosfera tranquila, apacible mientras en su centro, como si se tratara del corazón del lugar se hallaba centellando por acción de la luz natural al chocar contra su marfil coraza, aquel magnifico piano siendo tocado por una criatura que equiparaba su belleza y rebasaba con creces—"Linda"—Sonrió como niño pequeño al verse atrapado en plena travesura. Su memoria recorrió aquella imagen de la pequeña chica como si se tratara del "Zoom" de una cámara. Observando con detalle las manos pequeñas y las uñas cortas, carcomidas por aquella maña de que tenia de mordérselas constantemente. Los brazos delgados, los hombros pequeños, delicados; el cuello largo que antecedía aquel hermoso rostro ovalado de mejillas sonrojadas, labios delgados, nariz pequeña y respingada. Ojos cerrados, con parpados temblorosos de largas pestañas gruesas y negras precariamente ocultas por los mechones de cabello azabache que enmarcaba todo con sublime naturalidad.

Y como siempre, trato de dar otro matiz a aquellos recuerdos aparentemente olvidados; pasando con delicadeza sus manos por aquellos hombros enterrando a su vez el rostro en la curva del cuello siendo rodeado de aquel olor a fresáis. Mello, no era caballeroso. Y el que Linda haya crecido con él casi como su hermana, no lo era; y el sabia, lo admitía. Linda era realmente hermosa y debía ser suya. De nadie más. Comenzó a plantar pequeños besos en el camino de su cuello, succionando algo de piel sin importarle mucho las pequeñas marcas que dejaba su paso. Cuando por fin alcanzo su lóbulo, lo aspiro cadenciosamente. Las notas del piano seguían su curso. Mientras las manos del rubio palpaban sin decoro alguno las piernas de la chica por debajo de aquel vestido bastante molesto. Un pequeño gemido se escapo de los labios de la pelinegro y Mello sonrió satisfecho. La levanto de aquella pequeña silla frente al piano para alzarla y ponerla sobre este, acomodándose entre las piernas de la chica que se negaba hacer contacto visual.

Extrañamente las notas musicales no dejaban de resonar en la habitación.

Acaricio de forma torpe y brusca la parte interna de los muslos de Linda mientras su lengua se adentraba en la boca de la chica de forma salvaje en una combinación de arrebato, lujuria y pasión. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos elevando su ego. Su mano se enredo en los largos cabellos de ella para profundiza el beso el cual era detenido momentáneamente para recuperar el aire. Paseo su lengua traviesa en el labio inferior de la chica captando el sabor a dulces y fresas.

_Fresas y dulces. Volviéndose acido_

El cuerpo de Mello se tenso. Su respiración sonaba agitada por debajo de la música que no paraba, Linda no sabía acido. Ella era dulce. Sus manos temblaron levemente mientras soltaban los cabellos atrapados entre los dedos los cuales ya no eran largos ni negros. El olor a fresáis tampoco estaba y aquel molestoso vestido había desaparecido. Se mantuvo estático por pocos segundos sin atreverse hacer contacto visual. Porque no necesitaba hacerlo, aquel aroma en particular le era conocido de sobra, tal como el de Linda; podría reconocerle en cualquier lugar. Lo tenía grabado a fuego en aquellos datos basura que almacenaba de forma involuntaria en su privilegiada memoria, que debería desechar pero que no podía por un especial gusto al morbo y la autoflagelación.

-"¿Eso es todo?"—Escucho susurrar cerca de su oído y un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Se alejo de golpe dándole la espalda a la nueva presencia. Sus brazos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Todo estaba mal. Una risilla extraña se escucho detrás de él y la misma pregunta volvió a repetirse. Y todo se nublo.

Como enloquecido se lanzo contra aquel cuerpo agazapándose sobre este, aprisionándole con sus piernas mientras rompía la camisa haciendo saltar algunos botones. La música seguía más rápida si era posible ahogando los sonidos que causaban ambos cuerpos al tratar de dominar sin tregua alguna. En un movimiento repentino Mello se vio debajo aplastando lo que al parecer era un pato de goma. Soltó un gruñido volviendo al que era su lugar. _Arriba y siempre arriba_. Su mirada parecía embravecida, estaba furioso, extasiado y vasto solo unos segundo para darse cuenta de algo más. Una tercera presencia sentada frente a ellos, tocando el piano. Una sonría burlona, exasperante y el olor a tabaco inundando el ambiente—"Intimidades aquí no, por favor."—Otra risilla—"¿Eso es todo?"—Y un estruendo que le despertó del ensueño.

Se levanto de golpe con la frente perlada de sudor y el Ipod a unos metros—"Imbécil"—Mascullo entre dientes pasando de forma ruda las manos por su rostro, tenía ganas de romperle la cara a alguien. Levantándose con pesadez del colchón tomo una barra de chocolate que estaba sobre la mesa y se la llevo a la boca. Otro estruendo inundo la habitación y Mello soltó un gruñido, aquel sonido no era para nada el de un relámpago. Chasqueo la lengua y preparo su arma mientras se dirigía furioso a la puerta de metal—"Maldita sea"—Pensó y abrió en un solo movimiento apuntando con resolución a la silueta cubierta por las sombras.

La lluvia se había cerrado, caía sobre él con furia y le importaba tan poco como aquella Magnum que le apuntaba directo a la cabeza. Habían ya pasado tres años desde la última vez en que se encontró en una situación similar, con el mismo chico rubio inmaduro y violento—"No has cambiado, Mello"—Soltó con sorna encendiendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios. El aludido sonrió y quito el seguro al arma—"Con que eras tú…Maldito rojito"—Matt sonrió de lado, odiaba que él le llamara así. Inhalo del cigarrillo al tiempo que algunas cenizas se desprendían, Mello soltó un gruñido cuando el aroma a tabaco choco con su rostro.

El pelirrojo soltó el aire dibujando círculos de humo que se desvanecieron rápidamente con la lluvia, inhalo una vez más, una última antes de que el rugir del disparo resquebrajara la paz de la noche

-

-


	9. Punto Medio III

_**Notas: **__Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y no tengo beneficio alguno al escribir estas historias mas que las de pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Personajes:**__ Matt, Mello, Near Y Linda_

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Este es un capitulo alternativo a la historia original así que no está en secuencia alguna con los capítulos anteriores, es decir que es completamente independiente. Posiblemente haya algunos otros capítulos extras como este a los cuales identificare como "Punto Medio". _

_

* * *

_

.

.

_**Punto Medio III**_

.

.

Near había dicho que no tardaría, que esperara solo un poco ya que todo ese drama terminaría ahí. En ese momento y por propia mano. Claro estaba que él no tenía porque explicárselo, ya lo sabía; pero agradecía de sobremanera que le tuviera cierta consideración y respeto al grado de explicarse ante ella.

Linda sonrió con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Si bien y como le había dicho a Halle, no había un nombre concreto para la relación que tenia con el joven albino, la palabra "Compañeros" no podía ser tan errónea. Lo que pasaba de vez en vez, cuando no había nadie más que los interminables juguetes del chico era simplemente pequeñas fracciones de tiempo en que los corrientes efectos hormonales de la adolescencia se hacían espacio en la personalidad fría y calculadora de Near _¿Que ella tenía la culpa?_ Oh, claro. No lo negaba. Podría tener aun la joven edad de 14 años pero sabía que era dueña no solo de una envidiable apariencia física, sino también de un cerebro capaz de armar ciertos juegos para los que Nate River no estaba preparado, por lo que terminaba cediendo, aunque fuese para que al segundo siguiente volviese a escudarse en su inmutable mascara de indiferencia. Bien lo había dicho una vez Roger, ella hubiese sido un excelente **L**; sabia ver más allá de lo evidente, buscar y atacar, la perfecta combinación entre estrategia e imprevisibilidad; pero prefería envolverse de la cadenciosa simplicidad de la Belleza y el Arte_—"Ser L es muy aburrido"_—y cedió el Lugar a Near aumentando solo la rivalidad que ya había de por si entre este y Mello.

-"Mello"—Susurro sin poder evitar sentirse incomoda más no culpable ella no tenía por qué sentirse culpable, después de todo se lo había advertido. Ella no intervendría en la estúpida competencia que mantenía con Near pero si llegaba a advertir que alguno de los arrebatos que solía tener amenazaba la vida del albino lo haría, después de todo Linda se había autoproclamado la principal defensa que tenia Near ya fuese contra Kira o el mismo Mello. no pretendía, ni quería ser** L**; pero no permitirá que un desequilibrado con aires de modelo y un chico con aberración por cualquier cosa que no fuera él y el chocolate destruyeran los planes que tenia para un futuro no muy lejano. Si, Linda también era egoísta y posesiva. Por lo que no dudo cuando llego el momento en que tuvo que decidir si salvar a Mello o cubrir mejor las huellas de Near.

-"¡Por Dios!"—Escucho al chofer exclamar cuando el ruido de unos disparos se escucho dentro de la bodega. Linda simplemente se limito a bajar la ventanilla dejando que el aire meciera los cabellos castaños que a Near tanto le gustaba enrollar en sus dedos. Al poco rato pudo observar como un Yagami Light salía con la camisa manchada del rojo carmín de su propia sangre tratando en vano escapar del final de su destino. Linda creyó que tal vez, como ser humano debería sentir compasión y pena por el castaño, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Solo pudo soltar un risilla cuando el fugaz recuerdo de un molesto Near jugando a los dardos le comento que a _"Él no le gustaba compartir"_ cuando ella regreso de una elegante cena donde Light había sido el anfitrión, uno muy atento. Aunque así había sido desde que se conocieron en aquella exposición de arte donde fueron las más destacadas personalidades de Japón. Obviamente el jefe de policía Yagami Light, estaría ahí. Linda había pensado que quizás, el suplantador de Lawliet, la había estado considerando como parte de su plan aunque después había vuelto su mirada sobre Mikami. —"Yo no le convenía…Incluso en mi papel no parecía ser tan influenciable".

Vio a Giovanni junto a otros agentes buscar al convaleciente "Dios Kira" y a Near dirigirse donde ella con paso lento seguido de Halle. Sonrió de forma dulce y se hizo a un lado cuando la portezuela del coche se abrió—"Perdona la tardanza"—ella negó levemente en cuanto los dedos del pálido muchacho se enredaron en un mechón de su castaña cabellera. La portezuela volvió a cerrarse y Near dio órdenes de regresar a la base o como Linda prefería llamar, "a casa".

Por lo poco que dijo el albino, Giovanni se encargaría de Raito.

-"Tengo hambre"—Near asintió. A Linda siempre le había gustado terminar el día con una taza de Té y unos panecillos de jalea dulce. Lo único que se permitía comer fuera de su dieta diaria, y es que no todos podían darse el lujo de atiborrarse de caramelos y demás sin afrontarse a las consecuencias físicas de ello—"No se los había dicho"—Interrumpió Halle algo incomoda cuando la mirada oscura de Near se poso en ella—"Mello"—Ambos jovencitos notaron la sombra de dolor que cruzo en aquel femenino rostro—"Mello tenía otro escondite, no hay nada que sea de utilidad excepto por algunos documentos sobre un tal Matt"—Linda sonrió de forma melancólica.

-"Matt… fue un error de cálculo"—mascullo Near y siguió enredando sus dedos en aquellos largos cabellos castaños. La chica no estaba en total desacuerdo. Matt había sido una falla en un plan mal diseñado, no había sido culpa suya ni de Near. Mello simplemente pareció haber decidido no irse solo, pero eso no evitaba que ella se sintiera un poco apenada. Matt era de las pocas personas con las que podía tener una charla frívola, superficial, sin motivos o finalidades. De las pocas con las que podía _apagar _su cerebro y dejarse llevar por la adolescente que era. Y ahora que se permitía recordar, aun había algo que hacer. Apretó con muy poca fuerza la mano del chico que se hallaba entre sus cabellos y sonrió de forma dulce mientras pedía aquel pequeño favor.

No estaba segura de porque estaba ahí. Ni tampoco que podría decir o hacer, era obvio que no era la persona ideal para estar junto a ella en esa situación. Ni en ninguna realmente. En especial cuando aquella bella mujer la había visto en alguna ocasión como una rival por su amado Dios_—"El amor es ciego"_—Y las obsesiones aun peor.

El viento chocaba contra su rostro y podía observar el matiz rojizo del atardecer, las nubes negras se abrían paso, pronto caería la lluvia y la noche se volvería aun más oscura e intrigante. _Perfecto para empezar el luto eterno._

-"Misa-San"—llamo y vio como la Idol se sobresaltaba. Sus cabellos rubios revoloteando al mismo son que la tela negra de aquel traje oscuro de holanes. Y admiro, como siempre, la forma en que, aun con aquellos excéntricos trajes la modelo lucia hermosa. Aquellos ojos ámbar se fijaron en los de ella, como buscando una explicación a algo de lo que ni ella estaba segura y por lo que la usualmente picara y jovial mirada se veía ahora empañada. Linda dudaba que MisaMisa adjudicara todo aquello a la reciente muerte de Light, de Kira. _No lo sabe aun_. Estiro su mano hacia la rubia y sonrió de forma sutil. Misa asintió y cerró sus delicadas manos sobre las de Linda, quien solo se preguntaba cuando la rubia volvería a un lugar así, donde el aire chocaba de lleno en el rostro y el atardecer adornaba con sublime naturalidad, esperando una respuesta, por Light, por su Dios_. Dar un fin a todo_

-¿Aun está en pie, el ir a la feria el próximo año… Misa-San?

.

.

.


	10. De Celos y Obsesiones VII

_**Notas: **__Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y no tengo beneficio alguno al escribir estas historias mas que las de pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Personajes :**__ Matt, Mello, Near Y Linda_

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Este es mi primer Fic de esta serie la cual es una de mis favoritas y también Near es uno de mis favoritos aunque no tanto como el siempre Lindo L n/n. Ahora si hablo sobre el fic tengo que aclarar que no tendrá muchos capítulos. También Hablare un poco sobre un personaje que solo apareció en el manga, Linda. Si bien no salió mas que un par de veces realmente me gusto bastante, MisaMisa es agradable pero una Linda no solo era agradable si no que también estaba a la par de Mello y Near. _

_¡Sin más los dejo con el Finc! _

_

* * *

_

.

.

_**VII**_

.

.

No se arrepentía de nada.

Ni de haberle roto la cara aquel chiquillo de club de ajedrez en el Wammy´s House, robar la tarea de Historia, haberse ido del orfanato, ni de haber arruinado el plan del maldito gnomo blanco o el suyo mismo. Ni mucho menos de la muerte de Matt.

Ni siquiera se arrepentía de no haber prevenido su propia muerte.

De lo único que se arrepentía era que su final fuese tan patético, él merecía algo mejor. Siempre lo mereció. Pero al parecer ni en la muerte podría hacer gala de dignidad y respeto. Aunque en la vida también fue así. Siempre segundo, nunca el primero, el mejor, o el único. Parecía como si el destino se empeñara en hacerle ver que sus capacidades no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para tener lo que quería, lo que deseaba y merecía. _"Honor y Gloria"_. Siempre bajo la sombra de Nate River, viviendo en el recuerdo de L Lawliet y el fanatismo de Matt. Nunca disfruto realmente de algo, ni la pasión carnal o espiritual. Pero tampoco se arrepentía de ello. Solo las personas débiles de carácter iban por ahí lamentándose de lo que hicieron y no. Y él nunca se considero débil. _Por eso no había arrepentimiento, ni lo habría en los siguientes últimos segundos._

Lo único que quizás podría llegar a lamentar—Aunque no lo hacía—Era de no haber hecho suya a Linda. _¿Qué habría hecho su rival?_ Probablemente nada. _Pero habría un cambio_. Si hubiese dejado su marca en el cuello de la chica, si la hubiera acostado sobre su cama y acariciado las largas piernas. Si hubiera profanado la virginidad de aquella pálida piel y de su sexo. Si Linda hubiese sido suya. Una victoria. Su Victoria y no la de Near. Porque lo había notado desde un principio, Roger, Watari y Matt también. No tenían que ser muy observadores para darse cuenta de aquellas miradas, aquellos suspiros y aquellas otras aparentemente indiferentes. _Linda deseaba a Near. Lo amaba. _Y eso lo molestaba. Todas las niñas del orfanato lo miraban a él, Mello; en una esquina, alejadas, como idiotas; soltando chillidos de emoción y halagos a su persona. Pero no ella, no Linda; el único ente femenino que valía la pena. También esa pequeña y delicada chica, lo mejor de ese lugar, pertenecía a Near sin siquiera habérselo ganado. Ella estaba en charola de plata esperando una invitación y se entregaría totalmente. _Por ese debía ser suya. _Porque ella pertenecía a Near. Y Near aun cuando pregonaba una y otra vez que_ ella era molesta_, también la deseaba, de una formaretorcida y enferma; pero también la quería para sí. Se notaba en esa mirada que pretendía ser indiferente pero se notaba posesiva. Por eso él, _Mello; deseaba a Linda. Más no la amaba_. Pero ella no fuese suya, pero tampoco de Near.

Al menos él había conseguido rozar sus labios con los de Linda dos años después de abandonar el Wammy´s House, en un encuentro casual. _No hay nada casual._

Y sonreía satisfecho. Sin arrepentimientos porque era estúpido tenerlos. Dejándose llevar por la oscuridad que empezaba a cubrirlo _¿Qué habría en el más allá? ¿Habría un infierno, un paraíso? ¿Vería a San Pedro o al Luzbel?_ Era más factible pensar que conocería personalidades como Charles Manson, Ted Bundy o Richard Speck; que a Teresa de Calcuta, a Juan Pablo II o el mismísimo Jesucristo. _¿Volvería ver a Matt?_ Y sonreía orgulloso con un último _exhalar e inhalar_, esperando que quizás Near aprovechara esa mínima oportunidad que sus erróneas acciones permitían. Y no hubo nada más. Cerró los ojos seguros de algunas cosas. Matt había sido un imbécil, Linda era una ilusa, Near un egocéntrico

Y Mihael Keehl simplemente ya no existía.

.

.

.


	11. De Celos y Obsesiones VIII

_**Notas: **__Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y no tengo beneficio alguno al escribir estas historias más que las de pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Personajes :**__ Matt, Mello, Near Y Linda_

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Este es mi primer Fic de esta serie la cual es una de mis favoritas y también Near es uno de mis favoritos aunque no tanto como el siempre Lindo L n/n. Ahora si hablo sobre el fic tengo que aclarar que no tendrá muchos capítulos. También Hablare un poco sobre un personaje que solo apareció en el manga, Linda. Si bien no salió más que un par de veces realmente me gusto bastante, MisaMisa es agradable pero una Linda no solo era agradable si no que también estaba a la par de Mello y Near. _

_**Dato curioso:** La muerte de Mello en el manga fue el veintiseis de Enero del 2010, en el anime en el año 2013_

_

* * *

_

.

.

_**VIII**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tres de la tarde en la quinta primavera desde que había dejado el Wammy´s House.

_Nostalgia._

Tres de la tarde con diez minutos, donde las notas de "la sonata para piano No.2 de Schumman" retumbaban furiosas entre las paredes de aquella enorme y elegante habitación que serbia como su estudio.

_Ira._

Tres de la tarde pasando un poco más de media hora cuando aquellos hombres que decían ser policías, le pidieron que dibujara los estoicos rostros de Near y Mello, mas no de Matt—Posiblemente ni siquiera supieran de la existencia de él—para después de tomar los bocetos y retirarse con sonrisas torcidas.

_Desamor_.

-"No quisiéramos que ellos se enteraran; usted sabe, si no hay nada que ocultar no importara"—Le dijeron y ella asintió con algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras se posicionaba frente aquel hermoso piano marfil—"Además solo es algo de rutina y no queremos hacer de esto un…espectáculo"

Ella volvió a asentir mientras esperaba a que las manecillas del reloj dieran las tres. _Espectáculo ya era_.

-"Así que si ellos la contactaran…"

Y se permitió reír como una chiquilla a la que acaban de atrapar en plena travesura. Ellos le miraron con las cejas arqueadas aparentemente confundidos por aquella extraña reacción.

-"…Quedara entre nosotros ¿No?"

Les miro moviendo sus largas pestañas y les volvió a sonreír de forma extraña—"Lo prometo"—Dijo casi como un susurro y sus manos empezaron a moverse tocando las primeras notas del piano, con tal velocidad que sus dedos apenas y parecían rozar las teclas de aquel magnifico instrumento.

_Soledad_

Tres de la tarde con cuarenta y cinco minutos, donde aquel amargo sabor parecía no querer abandonar su paladar. Y sabía bien el porqué. Aquellos insulsos dibujos habían sido una ofensa a su propia estética, a su universo personal regido de colores, sensaciones y significados. Eran ciertamente, una mancha para su visión del mundo…su visión de ellos. Podría decir si quisiera, que su inconformidad provenía a que había hecho esos retratos con muy poco tiempo, con un tosco bolígrafo y en una superficie inadecuada, pero ella sabía que sería solo una patética excusa.

_¿No era ella la más grande y joven maestra de bellas artes, del siglo XXI? ¿No debería ella ser capaz de plasmar el alma de tres personas con las que vivió gran parte de su infancia?_

Sí, bueno, ahí estaba la trampa. Near, Mello y Matt estaban más allá de su propia habilidad—en especial los dos primeros—podría pasarse la vida entera mezclando colores sobre un magnifico lienzo y nunca podría retratar ni la más mínima parte de lo que significaban esos tres. Podría esparcir un rojo carmín con furia y arrebato, un morado secundando al rojo, rodeándole con delicadeza y miedo, en trazos perecederos y totalmente fanáticos. Trazaría delgadas líneas amarillas, casi mostaza, en un intento bizarro de querer volverle menos violento, como lo que debió ser pero nunca estuvo destinado. Y un blanco, más parecido al plateado, discreto y avasallador al mismo tiempo, sobresaliendo sobre los demás colores incluso sobre el carmín que parece no querer ser opacado, luchando y berreando, alzándose y escabulléndose como las ramas de un enorme árbol en busca de los elementos adecuados para crecer y expandirse.

Todo sobre una base en negro, como los ojos de Near, como las ropas que usaba Matt y Mello. Como la magnética y sombría aura que les envolvía. Como la noche que engulle y asesina o los negros nubarrones que desalientan y amansan. Caos y orden en una sola escaleta.

_Maldito el día en que se dejo absorber por aquellos fatídicos imanes._

Porque así seria. Acabaría el cuadro y lo aborrecería por ser tan insignificante, tan plano y frígido. Aun con una mísera chispa de esperanza. Aun transmitiendo los estúpidos sueños de una patética niña que miraba ilusionada la forma de unir el blanco, rojo y morado, negándose a aceptar una batalla que desde siempre había estado vencida. Porque no había modo, no había opciones, no había nada.

Y terminaría por romper aquella pintura, desgarrándola con sus largos y pálidos dedos. Maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que pudiera su incapacidad de plasmar tal magnificencia. Porque sabe que el día que pueda, ese día su razón, lo que le mantienen sujete a la realidad, se habrá evaporado, elevado a lo eterno, al cielo. Habrá muerto. Ella lo habría asesinado.

Y cuanto deseaba que llegara ese día.

-"¿Linda?"—Le llamo el editor de su más reciento novela. Pero no escucho, no había forma de que lo hubiese hecho. Ella estaba divagando entre notas musicales, poesía de matices oscuros, pinturas abstractas, y recuerdos borrosos. Esa de ahí no era Linda, no era Lindsay Wolf…esa de ahí no era más que un caparazón lleno de sentimientos caóticos y llanto sin razón alguno.

Y todo se presentaba de la única forma en la que podía en ese momento. Atreves de las furiosas notas del piano que chocaban entre ellas casi pidiendo clemencia.

-"¿Qué forma tan caótica de tocar es esa?"—Le preguntaría su manager temeroso de que ella fuese hacer algo parecido en su próximo concierto. Pero Linda no le diría nada porque esa era la única forma que tenia de liberarse de ese extraño sentimiento que le envolvía.

_Culpa_

Y así seguiría, día tras día hasta aquel veintiséis de Enero, donde pasado la medianoche recibiría la llamada que le confirmaría todo. Siendo ese el momento, en que por primera vez en cinco años rompería su usual rutina. Donde a las tres de la mañana se sentaría frente a su piano y comenzaría a tocar lo único que podía quedar acorde a lo acontecido. Requiem de Amadeus Mozart.

Porque en ese momento solo había una cosa que transmitir…

_**El descenlace**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	12. Punto Medio IV

_** Notas: **Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y no tengo beneficio alguno al escribir estas historias, más que las de pasar un buen rato de ocio_

_**Personajes:** Near, Matt, Mello y Linda_

_**Notas del Autor:** Este es un capitulo alternativo a la historia original, por lo que no tiene secuencia alguna con los capitulos anteriores. Este es el **ultimo capitulo **de los que he llamado "Punto Medio" _

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

_**Punto Medio IV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era increíble la facilidad con la que podían olvidar, cuando se encontraban; cualquier ideal de _lealtad_ y _obediencia_.

Y eso les hacia preguntarse _¿Por qué no hacerlo más amenudeo?_ Recordando casi al instante _¡Ah, sí! Somos enemigos._ Y reír al siguiente segundo. Más estúpida razón no podría haber, estaban de acuerdo en eso; en especial cuando dicha enemistad no era por parte de ellos, ni lo seria nunca; se comprendían bastante bien para que llegase a ser así. Pero siempre hay momentos en la vida en la que se tiene que escoger un lugar, un bando, un ideal. Y habían escogido muy diferentes caminos—Lejanos mas no opuesto—pero no se arrepentían _¿Cómo podrían?_ Ambos eran masoquistas y obsesivos. Mas lo primero que lo segundo _¿O era más lo segundo que lo primero?_ Era difícil saberlo.

_-Destruyo toda la habitación porque se me olvido ir por su ración diaria de Chocolate_

_-Él no se baño aun cuando tenía ya una hora y media en la tina, hasta que encontré al maldito pato de goma._

Nunca tuvieron ningún choque y podían solucionar sus diferencias con unas cuantas palabras. No explotaban ni se encerraban en el mutismo. Sabían diferenciar entre blanco y negro, lo correcto e incorrecto, lo moral e inmoral; mas allá de simple lógica y filosofía. Para ellos el hombre era algo más que simples átomos unidos formando masa y esqueleto cubierta de piel. No todo podía ser medido por números y nada era totalmente desconocido. La razón no era una verdad absoluta y la ignorancia un mal fatídico. Nunca fue frio o caliente, también existían los intermedios. _¿Por qué no hubo una tercera elección?_ Podrían preguntarse pero se responderían siempre: "_Existen ellos"_

_- Todo el día el estéreo esta en el volumen más alto. Sin eso no puede pensar._

_-Todo el día es silencio total. La música es un distractor que no deja pensar._

Y volvían a reír cómplices de lo mismo pero diferente. Cada vez que se encontraban y él aspiraba el humo del cigarrillo repasando sus yemas sobre el Game Boy mientras ella tomaba su té para después doblar y desdoblar la pequeña servilleta de papel. Si quizás, _ellos no existieran_ habría habido un tercer camino, algo mejor a que aspirar; que solo ser el devoto y fiel siervo. Si _ellos no existieran_ habrían podido estar juntos mucho más allá de la intimidad, la lealtad y la obediencia. Habría un futuro y no un quizás. También, reproches y agradecimientos, pleitos y reconciliaciones, besos, abrazos y caricias. Más de lo llamado normal.

_- Soy su "Perro Fiel"_

_- Soy su "Leal Compañera"_

Pero_ existían ellos._ Y como el éxtasis, la cocaína o el alcohol eran imposibles de dejar. _Ellos_ eran la droga dejándoles el papel del nauseabundo adicto incapaz de pensar en algo distinto que no fuese _ellos._ Así eran las cosas. De polo a polo. Blanco y negro. Real o fantasioso. Caliente o frio. Todo tenía su orden, su equilibrio. Y ellos eran solo espectadores, simples peones que darían hasta sus vidas por proteger a sus Reyes. No llegaban a Caballo o a Torre. Y también estaban de acuerdo en eso. No había otro modo, nunca lo habría. Porque que después de que _existen ellos_, ni la muerte era una alternativa. Linda lo sabía y Matt lo comprendían

_- Mello_

_- Near _

Y no borraban la sonrisa. Sínica, burlona. Porque tenían muchas cosas en común, iguales aunque diferentes, no lo negaban _ellos_ eran sus obsesiones, _amos y señores_

_Y como disfrutaban de eso. _


End file.
